Metal Blaster
}} The Metal Blaster is a unique AER9 Laser Rifle added to Fallout 3 with the add-on The Pitt. Location It can be obtained in The Pitt by bringing Everett 50 Steel Ingots. Characteristics * It is repaired with the standard AER9 Laser Rifle or the Wazer Wifle. * It deals considerably more damage than the normal AER9 Laser Rifle, and fires nine beams at once (making it a "laser shotgun"), though only using one Microfusion Cell. This is similar to the Protectron's Gaze obtained from The Mechanist at Canterbury Commons, which may be rewarded during from The Superhuman Gambit quest. * It lacks the precision of a standard laser rifle, making it less effective for long-range attacks. Notes * The spread remains consistently tight when firing outside of V.A.T.S. mode; however, when firing within VATS mode, a registered "miss" will make the spread much wider than it is outside of VATS mode (though some beams may still connect with the target, doing slight damage). Because of this and the single critical/shot limitation of VATS, this weapon is far more effective outside of VATS. * The 55 base damage is split between each of the nine beams, but outside of VATS each beam can cause a separate critical hit doing +27 damage per beam. Furthermore, a sneak attack critical automatically score critical hits with all beams The combination of a sneak attack and the better criticals perk will result in 839 total damage. * The Metal Blaster's laser beams won't set off any gas leaks if shot from a distance. However, if the player shoots while standing in a cloud of gas, the explosion will occur just as if it were a "regular" firearm. Comparison to the Tri-Beam Laser Rifle *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle has a longer effective range. *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle will do more damage with a VATS sneak attack (only one critical bonus allowed per VATS attack). **The Metal Blaster will deal greater damage in a non-VATS sneak attack (one critical bonus per beam allowed in free-aim). *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle will generally do more damage for a player with a low critical chance. **The Metal Blaster will generally do more damage for a player with a high critical chance. *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle uses three Microfusion Cells. **The Metal Blaster uses only one cell per discharge. *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle is repairable only with other Tri-Beam Laser Rifles. **The Metal Blaster can be repaired with any AER9 Laser Rifles or the Wazer Wifle. *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle degrades three times as fast as the Metal Blaster (since if fires three shots at a time) History Everett explains that it was created by a man from The Pitt using parts he found lying around the The Mill, including a series of prisms that split the beam. Everett came into possession of the rifle by looting the man's corpse in The Mill. References The Metal Blaster is the second item in two-part reference to Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome. Two characters, Master and Blaster, correspond to the Metal Master Armor and the Metal Blaster, respectively. Raider Blastmaster Armor also exists in Fallout 3. Videos de:Metallsprenger en:Metal Blaster es:Pulverizador pt:Metal Blaster ru:Плавильщик uk:Плавильник Category:The Pitt weapons Category:Fallout 3 Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 unique weapons Category:Energy Weapons